ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rescuers Trilogy (Live-Action Film)
The Rescuers Trilogy is 2020 live-action/animated combine remake film produced by Amblin Entertainment and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Cast Main *Cody (Chris Evans) - Penny's Boyfriend and love-interest, Jenny's best friend and the film's main protagonist *Penny (Chantal Strand) - Cody's girlfriend and love-interest, Jenny's best friend and the film's female protagonist *Jenny Foxworth (Hayden Panettiere) - Cody and Penny's best friend, rescue partner and the film's deuteragonist *Bernard (Michael J. Fox) - Miss Bianca's co-agent, husband and the film's main tritagonist *Bianca (Emma Thompson) - Bernard's agent, wife and the film's secondary tritagonist *Jake (Jim Carrey) - Bernard and Miss Bianca's partner and the film's third tritagonist *Orville (Eddie Murphy) - The leader of Albatross' Airlines and the film's main tetertagonist *Wilbur (Bill Murphy) - The sidekick of Albatross' Airlines and the film's secondary tetertagonist *Marahute (Mary Steenburgen) - Cody's eagle-transformed-human friend, Wilbur's new wife, mother of the new-born hatchlings, and the film's supporting protagonist *Tropical Parrots (Voiced by Christopher Lloyd, Rowan Atkinson and Gibbert Gottfried) - birds from the scurvy seas, and the film's multiple secondary supporting antagonists, later secondary supporting protagonists *Sassafras Shard (Voiced by Glenn Close) - Female pup, fond of love, and the film's supporting tritagonist *Rachel (Angelina Jolie) - Cody's mother and the film's minor protagonist *Percival C. McLeach (Mark Wahlberg) - The poacher, black market dealer and the film's main antagonist *Madame Medusa (Jennifer Garner) - Jewelry-fond woman, rotten-souled person and the film's secondary antagonist *Mr. Snoops (Sacha Baron Cohen) - the former sidekick of Madame Medusa and the film's third antagonist *Caio (Seth Rogen) - Cody's evil clone, McLeach's nephew, junior poacher and the film's sequenced antagonist *Joanna the Goanna (Vocal Effects by Frank Welker) - McLeach's pet goanna and the film's tertiary antagonist *Brutus and Nero the Crocodiles (Vocal Effects by Frank Welker) - Madame Medusa's pet crocodiles and the film's two supporting antagonists *Zurb Gregory (Liam Neeson) - Percival C. McLeach's father and the film's major antagonist Secondary *Patricia (Linda Larkin) - Penny's mother was killed by Madame Medusa *Kenny (Tate Donovan) - Penny's father was killed by Madame Medusa *Ellie Mae (Julie Kavner) - Luke's partner *Luke (Jim Carrey) - Ellie Mae's partner *Jennifer (Jodi Benson) - Penny's adoptive mother *Lee (Hank Azaria) - Penny's adoptive father *Faloo (Grey DeLisle) - Red's wife and the female kangaroo *Red (Maurice LaMarche) - Faloo's husband and the male kangaroo *Frank (Tom Kenny) - The frill-necked lizard *Krebbs (Mike Myers) - The koala Crew *Directed by: Robert Zemeckis *Screenplay by: David Koepp *Produced by: Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall *Based on The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under Characters Created by: Margery Sharp *Co-Producer: Colin Wilson *Executive Producer: Steven Spielberg *Animation Director: Don Hahn *Director of Photography: Jaunsz Kaminski, A. S. C. *Production Designer: Rick Carter *Edited by: Kent Beyba, A. C. E. *Costume Designer: Joanna Johnston *Music by: Alan Silvestri and John Debney *Casting by: Derba Zane Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:Animation Category:The Rescuers Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures